Redheads Make Good Boyfriends
by MintChocolateMayhem
Summary: Roxas just returned to Omaha after spending three years out of state for college, when he suddenly starts having dreams involving the color red. Then, one day, he meets Axel. Could he have something to do with Roxas' dreams?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. This is my very first fan fiction on this website, so I hope it's up to par. Please give me reviews on it and tell me what I can do better, or anything really. I'd really appreciate it. Anyways, without further ado, may the adventure of _Redheads Make Good Boyfriends_**** begin.**

* * *

><p><em>Finally. After all this time, I'm finally home.<em> I couldn't believe I was finally going to be home, after all this time. Staring out into the Missouri River was so nostalgic. I hadn't been back to Omaha in three years. _Still the same old city. Thank goodness._ I was worried it changed, that it wouldn't be like it used to be. Walking out of the airport after having a slight issue with chasing my bag down, I was greeted by a loud voice.

"Oh my God! Roxas! Riku. It's Roxas!"

I knew that voice anywhere. As I turned around, I was met with a mess of brown hair suffocating me as it's owner squeezed me to hard I thought my lungs would burst.

"S-sora…Too…much…"

I coughed when he let go of me and rubbed the back of my head.

" I missed you too, bro."

Sora's face glowed with joy as he hugged me a little softer.

"Dude, I missed you. You've grown. And you have your lip pierced."

Sora looked like I had just slapped his grandmother as he looked at my lip. To avoid that landmine, I looked over to Riku.

"Silver now? Really?"

Riku was Sora's boyfriend, and the last time I saw him, he had normal black hair.

"Yeah. Problem, Miss Hart?"

I twitched, remembering the nickname from when the three of us had watched Chicago for the first time. They automatically started calling me Roxy Hart, or just Roxy, because the main character's name was similar to mine. I rolled my eyes as I pulled my luggage over to Riku's piece of crap car. Seriously, the thing was slightly rusted, the windshield wipers stuck, his breaks sounded like someone was torturing a baby pig, and the doors shut only after you used three teenage boys to get it to stay there.

"Dude, you haven't replaced this heap of metal yet?"

I looked at him as he looked at me, his eyes widened a little.

"Leave Janet alone. She's my baby."

At that comment, Sora pouted and turned his head. Riku gave him a little kiss and Sora felt fine. I wish I had someone like that, but whatever.

_Oh….Wow. Just…wow._ Sitting in the car listening to Sora scream the lyrics to Tonight, Tonight by Hot Chelle Rae was the most…interesting thing I've experienced in a long time. I'm sorry, but the kid was tone deaf. It was kind of sad, really, because Riku didn't have the guts to tell him his singing was less than satisfactory. I didn't either, which is why I was relieved to see Riku pulling into his driveway just as You & I started playing. Personally, I love the song. Just…not when the lyrics are coming out of Sora's mouth instead of Mother Monster.

"Here we are, the old homestead. Just like the old days."

Riku parked his car and got out, Sora following after Riku had to help him open his door. I pushed on the door hard, and it creaked open as I used all my body weight to shut the door, which wasn't much, so Sora helped.

"Dude, I have so much to tell you! Come on, we gotta get inside and get you to your room!"

I couldn't help but comply, most likely because Sora has a tendency to grab my thumb and not let go until I complied, but I didn't mind. He dragged me all the way into his house, two floors of pure glory, as Riku just gave little huff and went to go watch television.

I had to admit, my room was just like how I left it. My posters were still up; even my bed was messed up still.

"Soooo…How was California? Fun? Hot?"

Sora asked as he helped me get some of my luggage into the room.

"It was fine. School there was pretty difficult, but I finally graduated and got to come back."

I had gone to California for college. Usually I couldn't afford it, but they offered me a full scholarship because of my acting skills. Yep, I'm a theatre nerd. I love acting and being on stage. Sora may be energetic, but he couldn't act his way out of a paper bag. He was just obnoxious, but he had a knack for breaking tension and making people laugh. Which is what he was doing now as he turned on the radio and pelvic thrusted to some Kesha song I didn't know.

" Dude, come on. Help me unpack."

I grinned at him as he came over after he finished doing the sprinkler and helped me get my clothes out. After the unpacking, which took ten times longer than it should when Sora was lecturing me about my lip piercing and taste in shirts. On our way downstairs, all I heard was a thump and a voice yell,

"DAMMIT!"

Sora hurried down and I followed, turning into the living room as we saw Riku on the ground, tangled in a blanket and the car sitting on him.

"Oh geez. What happened?"

Sora went to help him up as I stood there, waiting for an answer to my question.

"Shoo, Ginger."

Sora lightly nudged Ginger, his orange tabby off of Riku's chest as he untangled him. "The damn cat surprised me when she jumped onto my shoulder and I grabbed the blanket on my way down."

I couldn't help but snicker at that, and I snickered even more when Riku gave me a dirty look. Sora went over to Ginger and lightly tapped her nose, making her sneeze.

"Bad girl. Don't scare Riku like that, you know he's jumpy."

Riku frowned, sighed, and sat back down as the cat walked up to him and nudged his hand. I had a feeling things were going to be really interesting here.

That feeling was right because the rest of the day was just as interesting as Sora's singing. They drove me around, Sora giving me a tour as if I hadn't lived here most of my life. They took me to Petro's for dinner, which was fantastic; I had missed their food. They tried to take me to Cold Stone afterwards, but I refused to go because the bastards make you do weird shit like sing and dance at the job interview in front of a lot of people, and I still didn't get the job. So not I had a personal grudge against them and refused to eat there. So instead we went to Jones Brothers cupcakes, where I got an Oreo cupcake, a.k.a the best cupcake in the history of super delicious, sugary pastries. Now, we were currently downtown at the Old Market. I really missed this place, the horse crap in the streets and all. The Old Market had all kinds of interesting things, like Imaginarium, where they sell all kinds of random stuff. Plus, there's a nice tattoo parlor downstairs. _Thank whatever-is-up-there for locally owned shops.  
><em>

That night, Sora, Riku and I stayed up until four a.m watching horror movies, which don't bother me, but when Sora screams every time something little happens in Paranormal Activity 2, it gets to you. Riku just kind of sat there like a rock. He wasn't fun to watch scary movies with. After going through Silence of the Lambs, The Amityville Horror, Children of the Corn, and A Haunting in Connecticut, Sora was petrified, clinging to Riku, who was falling asleep. Oddly enough, even I was a little jumpy when I went to bed, which usually didn't happen unless something really freaky happened that day.

"Damn kid, getting to me like that…"

Walking up the stairs, I was all jumpy. _Man, now I know how Riku feels._ Getting into my bed, turning on my 'Songs I Won't Skip' playlist, I laid there silently, reminiscing about the good ol' days where Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, and I would always pretend we were living on an island in Riku's backyard and find stuff to survive and make a raft off the island. I don't remember when I fell asleep, but all I remember is that the dream I had involved the color red.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to get this out there to see if I should go on with it. Thank you for taking the time to read my work, and I hope you enjoyed it!^^Please stay turned for the next chapter, which I'm sure will come soon. Review this chapter with criticism or any other comments you would prefer! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is chapter 2. This is longer, and I hope it's more interesting. I had fun writing it, so enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Ugh…God, what is that?<em> Waking up to loud screeching was just not tolerable. Listening a little more carefully, I made it out to be a yowl from a cat.

"What the hell?"

Sliding out of bed, rubbing my eyes, I made my way downstairs. Following the sound to the living room, I found Sora holding Ginger and Riku was attempting to clip her nails while she scratched and yelled at him.

"Dammit Sora, why do I have to clip this things nails?"

Riku looked like he was ready to fling himself out the window while Sora struggled with the wiggling cat.

"Because, she'll only let _me _hold her like this."

Which was kind of true. Ginger had been a stray Sora found, so she really only trusted him. She wouldn't even let me pet her most of the time. I love cats, but they don't seem to like me. Such a shame.

"Well, this has been an eventful morning."

Rummaging through the refrigerator, I sighed. At least they eventually got her calmed down enough to clip her nails, after they basically let her use me as a scratching post. Not to mention I was now covered in Strawberry Shortcake bandages. Why they had these on them, only the Heavens could guess. Pulling my head back out of the fridge, I turned around to find Sora in my face, grinning.

"Ah! Jesus, man! Don't do that!"

I was still kind of jumpy from the movie marathon last night, and Sora just laughed.

" Hey, wanna go meet Xion and Namine at iHop?"

I stared at him. Namine was my ex-girlfriend, and I kind of broke up with her the day I left and told her I was gay.

"Uh…sure."

I didn't know who Xion was, but it'd be pretty awkward having breakfast with Namine.

"Uh…who's Xion?"  
>I tilted my head in confusion. She hadn't lived here when I was still here.<p>

"Oh yeah, that's right! You haven't met her yet, have you? She moved here last year from Miami."

_Hope she's somewhat normal, unlike most girls in this place._

"Don't worry, Roxas. We'll make sure you don't hit any landmines with Namine."

Sometimes Riku could say just the right things. I nodded as I headed upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

I heard Riku's voice just barely over the thud of my feet on the stairs.

"To get dressed! I'm starving!"

At that, I swore I saw him smirk and Sora grin.

"Alright! To iHop!"

Pulling into the parking lot, I saw a girl with black hair, wearing mostly black, probably Xion, and Namine. _Oh geez, she's gonna be so mad at me._ I did all I could to avoid eye contact when I got out of the car, while Sora ran up and hugged them. He walked over with Xion, but I was too nervous to hear what he was saying because Namine was looking over at me. I saw Sora and Xion staring at me expectantly. _Shit, I think he just introduced her. Uh…gotta say something._

"N-nice to meet you."

I did my best to give her a friendly smile, which she returned.

"I've heard a lot about you, Roxas. I hear you're very good friends with Sora and Riku."

I nodded, my mind swimming with thoughts of what Namine could be thinking right now.

"Come on, dorks, I'm hungry."

Riku held open the door as we piled into the building, which was busy due to the fact it was breakfast time. As we waited for the waitress to come and seat us, Namine walked over to me and smiled.

"Hey, Roxas. Long time no see. How've you been?"

_Oh, God. Is she implying something?_

"Uh…good, good. Finished college." I scratched my arm nervously as she nodded and kept talking, though she seemed to notice how jittery I was.

"Roxas? Roxas! Is there something wrong?"

_N-no…nothing! I'm fine!_

"Uhm…you're not mad at me? For…you know. Breaking up with you and stuff?"

She looked confused, and then she broke into a smile and started laughing. _What is she laughing at? _I looked around to make sure Sora wasn't doing something goofy behind me, but he was just standing there, holding hands with Riku and talking with Xion. I looked back to Namine, who had calmed down and smiled softly.

"I'm not mad. I understand. You like men, which I'm not one of, and it makes sense. At least you didn't hide it forever. I'm over it, don't worry."

_Wait…huh?_

"Really? Thanks, Namine."

I smiled and hugged her, my smile widening when she hugged me back. Namine didn't hug you back if she was mad at you.

"Come on, guys."

Xion was gesturing for us to follow as the waitress with blonde hair, which kind of reminded me of a bug's antennae, lead us to an open booth. Ms. Waitress looked kind of irritated. _Maybe she doesn't like her job._ Personally, I liked being a waiter at Applebees, because it gave me a chance to practice acting nice to people who didn't deserve it. Practice is practice, no matter to whom or where it is.

I ended up sitting between Xion and Sora, which was kind of interesting because they like to chat. A lot. They kept leaning across me to tell each other one thing or another. It was annoying, but in a comforting sort of way, if that made any sense. I missed Sora's blabbering, and this Xion girl seemed fine, too.

"And, and! It was like BOOM and I was like DAAYUUMMM!"

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?"

Ms. Waitress was back, a notepad in her hand and her eyes rolling as she listened to Sora and Xions conversation.

"Ow!"

Sora brought his leg up to nurse it as Riku whistled nonchalantly. At least that brought Sora back to reality, if only for a little while. Ms. Waitress tapped her foot in agitation, looking at the clock. It was probably almost her break.

"Sorry, ma'am. I'd like a chicken-fried steak with eggs, sunny side up, wheat toast, and a glass of lemonade."

Yuck. I hated sunny side up eggs and chicken-fried steak. Never understood how Riku could eat it.

"Alright. What about chatterbox over there?"

The waitress nodded her head at Sora, who was still looking through his menu.

"I'll haaaave…some eggs and…no wait..no…no…uhm..Bagel and..wait.."

I stared at him. I felt for the people who have ever taken Sora's order in anything, because I did at one point.

"Come on kid, my break is in ten minutes. What'll ya have?"

Sora consulted himself out loud, nodded, folded the menu, and gave it to the waitress with a very accomplished look on his face. I have to admit, it wasn't the longest he's taken to order. Let's just say the longest made a waitress at Chili's quit her job.

"I'll have the Tuti Fruity Fresh and Fruity."

I laughed, Sora looking at me in confusing, but Riku, Namine and Xion started giggling too.

"What? I don't get it."

Sora looked around as even Ms. Waitress laughed a little.

"It's totally you, Sora. Perfect match."

At this, Sora blushed and slapped my arm. I laughed still, but his hits did kind of hurt. _Man, I missed this._

"Anyways, what'll the rest of you have?"

Xion and Namine looked at their menus before folding them up and setting them in front of the waitress delicately.

"I will have a cream filled crepe with warm strawberries on top, fresh whipped cream, and powdered sugar. With some apple juice on the side."

The waitress scribbled her order down and looked at Namine, who was sitting patiently and quietly.

"Umm…I'll have a small stack of blueberry pancakes and a glass of milk."

_Same old Namine._ She always ordered pretty light because she was tiny. Not just short, but skinny as all get out. She doesn't look like she's binged on chocolate a day in her life, though I know she has.

"And you, Blondie?"

Another nickname people used to call me before we saw Chicago and Sora had 'Roxy' spread around the entire neighborhood and school we went to.

"I'll have chocolate chip pancakes with some bacon and eggs on the side. A bagel with cream cheese and a glass of orange juice."

Namine giggled and Sora grinned as I blushed a little. I was _hungry._ Is it a crime to eat a lot once and a while?

"Still eating like a starving hockey player who hasn't stopped playing for, like, a million years."

Sora sighed dramatically, but I could tell he was smiling still.

"Babe. That was really lame."

Riku smirked as he said this to Sora, who then kicked his leg hard under the table, leaving Riku to shout out excessively, enabling people to stare at us like we just grew horns.

"Hey, guys. Are you gonna go to Pride Parade?"

Xion was looking at everyone as Riku nodded and Namine shrugged.

"Dude! Totally!"

Sora was grinning like an idiot. _What're they talking about?_ I didn't know what a 'pride parade' was, but it sounded kind of weird. Apparently noticing my look of confusion, Xion decided to explain.

"Pride Parade is a gathering of proudly out people, or supporters of out people. Even if you aren't out you can come. Honestly, anyone can. It's for anyone from gay, to straight, to transgender. It's really fun, especially for me. A lot of cute girls go there, so I might get lucky."

I just stared at her. _Wait….cute girls? Was she…? Oh holy crap._ I had no idea she was gay, or bi or whatever. I didn't know she liked girls. But honestly, I thought it was pretty cool. I'd never had a lesbian friend before, so it was pretty awesome. Also, this Pride Parade thing sounded cool. Maybe I'd meet new people or something? Looking up, I saw Ms. Waitress setting the giant tray on a tray holder and started handing things out. She may not like her job, but she was pretty damn good at remembering who wanted what. Thanking her, we dug in. I poured maple syrup on my pancakes, making sure not to get any on my eggs or bacon, and spread the cheese on my bagel. I watched Namine pour blueberry syrup on her blueberry pancakes. _She always loved blueberries._

"Roxas! Earth to Roxas! Helloooo!"

Sora was waving his hand in front of my face as I looked up, cocking an eyebrow and making a small 'hn?' sound.

"Doesn't Pride Parade sound cool? Riku and I went last year and it was sooooo fun. You should come with us. Do you want to?"

I took a bite of my eggs, prolonging my answer to him, knowing it'd drive him nuts to the point where he started shaking me.

"Alright, alright. It sounds cool, so I suppose I'll come. When is it?"

Sora pondered for a second, looking at Riku and Namine, who both shrugged. Xion ended up sighing and looking up.

"Oh. You're all hopeless. It's in two days."

I nodded, finishing my food. Everyone else seemed to be finished too, when Xion got a text.

"Crap. Namine! Hayner dumped Olette and now she's crying at Kairi's house. Let's roll. Guys, here's our share."

Xion left her and Namine's share of the bill as they both jumped out of the booth and out the door. Looking outside, I could see Xion had a vintage bug in pretty nice condition. I'd always wanted one, but I'd never told anyone because they'd think I was gayer than I am already. I mean I'm open about it, but I'm not flamboyant.

"Anyways, it's a Sunday so everyone is either at church or sleeping. Wanna head back home?"

Riku started standing and went to the front counter to pay. I slid out of the booth and let Sora out. I happened to be a little tired still. After Riku paid, we all piled into his car and headed back home.

When we got home, Sora and Riku automatically went to the couch and started snuggling, Sora turning on The Devil Wears Prada. Honestly, that kid was the most flamboyant gay I've ever met, but that's what made him fun and unique. Yawning, I trudged upstairs to my room. _Man..I must be more tired than I thought._ Not even bothering to put on pajamas, I flopped onto my bed. I ended up falling asleep about twenty minutes later, and once again had a strange dream. Though, now, I could make out the shape of red hair. Why did I keep having weird dreams about this?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this has been RMGB chapter 2. Review it? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Anyways, peace! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright. This is the third chapter. I apologize in advance if something I mention in here upsets some people. I don't mean to. Anyway, please enjoy this new chapter of RMGB.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

It's been two days since we went to iHop. Not much happened, just Sora freaking out over a spider in the bathroom and sleep, lots and lots of sleep. Each time I slept, I had that same dream, only a bit more vivid each time. I finally got to the point where I can tell it was the hair of a man. Doesn't surprise me because, well, I'm gay, duh. Anyway, it's the day of Pride Parade, and Sora and Xion have been decking out in all their LGBTQ wear, from t-shirts supporting the cause, all the way down to shoelaces. Me, I was just wearing a 'Legalize Gay Marriage' bracelet. I don't understand why we have to get there so early, I mean, nothing cool started until later, right?

"Roxas! Come on, dude, we're gonna be late!"

I sighed as I walked downstairs to where Sora was gesturing wildly to Riku, who was walking slowly out the door to his car. I was starting to think this whole Pride Parade idea was a mistake, but no way in hell would Sora let me out of it.

"Come _on_, Roxas!"

I felt it before I heard it. Sora grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the last four steps, making me trip. Looking up, I saw that Sora and Xion had both caught me. I stood upright and rubbed my arm.

"Had to use a little teamwork to save that pretty face of yours."

Xion pinched my cheek hard. I rubbed it and tried to glare at her menacingly, but it was hard to get mad at Xion.

"Come on guys. Weren't we gonna be late?"

Sora and Xion nodded, and Sora bolted out the door singing the part of Born This Way when she's singing about sexualities. Xion followed him, skipping joyously to Riku's metal heap. I sighed and smiled. _I just can't bring myself to hate them._ I walked out to the car, and we were on our way to Pride Parade.

"Dear Lord, we're gonna have one hell of a time finding a parking space."

Xion was staring out the window, as I sighed. For those who didn't know or hadn't lived here their entire lives, they didn't know this many people lived in Omaha. Truth is, a lot of fucking people do, and a lot of them were parking downtown. Why Pride Parade needed to be right by the Durem Western Heritage Museum was beyond me. But I digress; we finally found a parking space in a dirt lot about three to four blocks away. Sora complained as he got out of the car, and Xion reprimanded him for whining while Riku and I just quietly walked down the road towards the loud music.

"Look! There it is!"

Sora was pointing dramatically at the open area Pride Parade was held. Walking down the steps to the pay tent. Riku, Xion and I started getting out money out, when the feminine looking man with pink hair and a flower t-shirt on held his hand up.

"No charge. You guys are here so early that it's impressed me. Go have fun."

Xion smiled and thanked him as Sora let out a yelp of excitement and ran towards a booth where they were selling LGBTQ stuff and having a draw for candy. Riku followed him, and Xion walked over to a group of girls at a clothing booth and started chatting them up. I looked around, unsure of where to go when I saw a booth that had glowy balls, corsets and fun, fluffy stuff.

"Oooooh!"

Like the little gay boy I am, I scuttled over to the booth and started poking through their wears. They had everything I enjoyed: shiny stuff, fluffy stuff, glowing stuff, and balls. _Hehe…gay joke. _I shook my head at myself for being so immature. Looking around, I noticed that the others were nowhere to be found, and a lot of people seemed to have just appeared out of nowhere. Turning myself around, I got bumped into and knocked to the ground. _Wait….huh?_ I opened one of my eyes and looked down. I was hovering above the ground, and it felt like something tight was around my waist. Looking up, I saw red, pure, fiery hair. As my eyesight focused, I saw a handsome face that was grinning apologetically at me.

"I'm so sorry, man. I was texting and didn't see ya. My bad."

I shook my head as he let me stand upright. Why did he seem so familiar? I went to thank him for catching me, but I ran into his chest. He was more than a head taller than me, lanky, and he had a 'Don't Be Hatin' On the Homos' t-shirt on.

"Ah..s'all good, dude. No blood no foul."

Stepping back a little, I looked at him again. He was grinning kind of creepily. He came over to the booth I was at and started picking through the merchandise.

"First time 'ere?"

He was looking at me, and now that I was paying attention I saw that he had really green eyes. They were almost inhuman how green they were. I also now noticed, now that the trauma of being knocked over was gone, that he had a small Irish accent. I nodded and started sifting through corsets.

"Uh…yeah. It is. I'm here with some friends."

Right as I said that, someone started talking on the microphone on the stage, and everyone started cheering. I didn't quite hear what they were saying, but then the guy left and Toxic by Britney Spears started playing. Raising an eyebrow, I watched until I saw a woman run onto stage and begin to lip sync to it. Well, she was a woman _now._ I'd never seen a real transvestite before.

"Hey, kid, wanna get a closer look at the trannies?"

Before I could say anything, the red haired guy grabbed my arm and pulled me through a crowd of people, all the way up to the stage. It was really loud and I was surrounded by people I didn't know. I looked around and saw Sora and Riku farther back in the crowd, making out. I rolled my eyes and looked back up to the stage, watching as one after another, more trannies came on stage and lip synced to different songs. Never thought I'd ever say this, but Sora was actually right to bring me here. I looked back at the guy with the red hair, watching as he danced and cheered and talked with some blonde guy with a mullet.

"Hey…what's your name, anyways? You didn't tell me and kind of just pulled me with you."

He and the mullet haired one looked at me as the red haired one put his hand on his hip.

"Name's Axel. Commit it to memory 'cause I have a feelin' you'll be sayin' it a lot."

He poked his temple as he said this and winked, making the blonde one laugh and pat his shoulder. Axel put him in a headlock, let him go, and pointed his thumb at his friend.

"This's Demyx. He's a musician an' he's pansexual."

Demyx nodded and gave a little wave, but got distracted when some man came over and started talking to him. Once again, Axel grabbed my arm and started pulling me out of the crowd.

"Where're we going?"

"Don't worry, Blondie. I'll make your first time 'ere memorable."

After bumping into Xion, who was talking to these belly dancer girls, we went searching for Demyx, Sora and Riku.

"So…a short, brown haired spazzy kid and a silver haired guy with 'im?"

I nodded, looking around as I got fed up and texted Sora. Waiting for his response, I sat there and watched Axel and Xion talk. I yawned, stretched, and then got tackled to the ground by a loud giggling mass.

"Sora! There you are."

Xion helped me up once Sora, who was still laughing, got off. Coincidentally, Demyx jogged over a few minutes later with 'NO H8' painted on his cheeks.

"'Sup guys? Heyyyy, new people."

Demyx started introducing himself to the others as I walked over to Axel, who was texting again.

"What're we gonna do?"

Axel finished texting and looked up at me, grinning. As if summoned, Xion, Demyx, Sora and Riku all looked at us, giving their undivided attention to Axel.

"My friends. We're goin' to go roam downtown Omaha. I know places most people don't know 'bout. We'll rule this city, if only for tonight."

_Hm..Not bad._ I must admit, he was a good talker, because Sora and Demyx were clapping and nudging each other as if they knew each other forever, Xion was smiling, and Riku smirked a little. I couldn't help but smile a little myself. It sounded great, considering I hadn't been in town for years and one time downtown really wasn't enough to memorize again.

"Well what're we waiting for? To the downtown!"

Demyx pumped his fist into the air and started walking, Sora following just the same, with Xion and Riku close behind. Axel walked up to me and smirked a little as we both started walking also. _For some reason, his smirk really makes me mad. _I tightened and loosened my jaw and just ignored it as I caught up with Xion and Riku. Guess I could withstand this probably interesting night.

_God, I was so right._ We were all walking down the Old Market, Sora and Demyx stopping to give money to every street performer and singing I Want It That Way. Riku was shaking his head and hiding his face with his hand, and Xion was just giggling as she watched them scare small children with Sora's singing. Demyx was actually a really nice singer. I guess it's not that surprising considering he was a musician, so he had tone. Sora was just…Sora, and what Sora apparently does is flail around flamboyantly while singing the Backstreet Boys, and occasionally doing some really bad dances, like the Sprinkler or the Running Man.

"Damn. That kid's got more spirit than Demyx, and that's sayin' somethin'."

Axel was watching Sora do the moonwalk down the sidewalk as Demyx and Xion laughed. I still couldn't get over his accent. He had to be foreign, unless he was faking it.

"Hey, Axel? Are you foreign, by any chance?"

Axel looked at me as if he weren't expecting the question, but he smiled and laughed a little, slapping his hand on my shoulder.

"Ya. My family moved 'ere from Ireland when I wa' 'bout ten er so? Bu' ya, I am foreign. The accent confuse ya, Blondie?"

"Of course not. I just wanted to know if you were faking it or not."

Axel laughed so hard his flat stomach shook, which I took as too much and I clenched my jaw again. He suddenly stopped laughing and stared at me.

"What is it?"

" I ju' realized that I haven't asked ya your name yet, Blondie."

_Huh._ That's true. I hadn't introduced myself to him, even after he introduced himself and Demyx. How rude of me.

"How rude of me. It's Roxas."

Axel pressed his finger to his temple and nodded.

"Right. Roxas. I've got it memorized. Nice name, by the way, Blondie."

I blushed a little and shook my head. I also happened to run into Sora's back, who was standing and staring upwards. I rubbed my nose and looked around. Demyx, Xion and Riku were too, and not just them. There was an entire crowd of people, some screaming.

"'Oly shit. Roxas, look up."

Axel pointed up to a tall building and I let my gaze follow it to where I saw a figure standing on the edge of a building. A man.

"Jesus Christ, somebody call the cops!"

Riku had his phone out and was already talking to the police as I just stared. _Don't jump. Don't…..jump. _I saw the man scooting closer to the ledge. _Where the hell are the cops?_ Xion screamed and covered her face as I looked back up to see the man falling down towards the crowd. Sora and Demyx jumped backwards, but I just stood and stared. He was coming fast, and just before he hit the ground, someone pulled me out of his way, He landed exactly where I was standing, blood splattering on my face and clothes. I couldn't look away from the man's mangled body, even as I heard cops pull up and move people away.

"Roxas. It's okay. It's over. Damn, he's shakin'."

I got pulled back farther as Sora grabbed my other arm and I was dragged away from the scene, Demyx comforting a crying Xion and Sora squeezing Riku's hard with his free hand. I noticed that the person who pulled me out of the way was Axel, but I couldn't bring myself to speak at the moment.

"Roxas. Don't cry. Please, don't cry."

Sora rubbed my arm as I brought my hand to my face. _I'm crying…_ I hadn't noticed until just now. I wiped my eyes and continued to walk.

"Hey. Maybe we should do this another time. I think you need to get Xion and Roxas home."

Demyx said this as he nodded to the parked cars near Pride Parade. _I didn't know we already walked so far._ I looked around as Demyx and Axel got into an old blue hippy van and I was dragged away with Xion, Riku and Sora back to the car.

We ended up dropping Xion off at her house, Riku telling her she could come get her car from the house tomorrow. As we got home, Sora curled up in the corner of the couch. Riku sat down to comfort him, not even bothering with the TV as I walked up to my room and lay gently on my bed. I lay there and thought about the suicide we'd witnessed, and of Axel. _Why the hell was he so damn familiar?_ I ended up falling asleep soon after these thought, and awakened the next day around noon. I bolted up in my bed. I had had the dream again, only this time I could make out a pair of upside down teardrop tattoos on the man's face. _Holy shit. Could the guy I've been dreaming about be Axel?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ehehehe. Sorry if I screwed over Axel's accent. I just like typing like that and I thought it'd be more interesting if he had an accent like that. Anyway, Roxas already knew Namine, Sora, and Riku. He met Xion, Axel, and Demyx. I wonder who he'll meet next? Review please? Bye byee! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo<strong>


End file.
